


Leia the princess of Disgust

by Sluttomen



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Diarrhea, F/M, Face Sitting, Farting, Femdom, Rim job, Scat, Shit Eating, Squirting, Watersports, male scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttomen/pseuds/Sluttomen
Summary: After the rebellion blew up the Deathstar they started celebrating. Leia was interested in showing the attractive smuggler her dark side.Han quickly realizes that Leia is not a cliche princess.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Leia the princess of Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains Shit Piss and is overall pretty disgusting(Seriously).  
> Read at your own risk. You have been warned!

Han wakes up the day after the destruction of the Deathstar. He was in a little room it was plain set up, Whit walls, bed, chest, and a station to send holograms. He rubs his eyes and sits up.  
Chewy is probably still sleeping but I can still send him a message, thinks Han. He steps on the holo station " Hey Chewy when you are awake start making the falcon ready to take off. I'm not staying longer on this damned planet than I need to when the empire is still strong. Well, maybe I stay a little longer when the princess askes me to."

He leaves his room and walks down the hallway to the cantina to eat some breakfast. Not many people were in the cantina but to Han's delight, Leia was there talking with three of the rebellion leaders.  
She looks over her shoulder and sees Han getting his breakfast and smiles at him. He smiles back and with a fully loaded plate, he walks to an empty table and starts eating the meal.  
As he is eating his eyes go back to Leia. The other leaders are still talking but Leia seems to have enough from the conversation and goes to grab herself a plate to get herself something to eat.

As she is loading up her plate Han gets to stare at her beautifully looking arse and a shiver of joy is going through his body. When she is done loading up her plate she walks over to his table. "Good morning princess," says Han confident. "Good morning. I am surprised that you are still here, to be honest, I fought you to get your price and be out of here." As she sits down in front of him "No, I had to see you first before I could leave." "Ah, I understand ok so what are your plans for the day then now that you have seen me?" She asked and started eating. "Maybe I go and train some of the rebellion pilots how to fly correctly or show them how to youse the blaster. Or..."Stop!" Leia Interups him "You really think I am this stupid?" she askes "I know what you want to do Han Solo!" Han puts up his hands as if a gun was pointed at him "You've got me. Princess would you drink something with me later?" She looks him in the eyes and starts laughing "Alright but I have to warn you I may be a princess but in reality, I am not a normal princess." This is exactly what Han finds attractive about Leia. She is a rose that thinks has to act tough but a rose is still a rose. Thinks Han. " I am willing to take that risk." He said and stands up to leave. "You are underestimating me Solo but that is your mistake." She throws a keycard at him. As he catches the card she says "Wait in my apartment until I'm finished with breakfast." With the last exchange of smiles, Han leaves them and goes directly to the highest stage of the building. Only Leia's apartment was there and it was a lot bigger than his room he first went to the bathroom. To make sure his hair looked good. As he is doing his hair he thinks, something in here is stinking. What is this? he looked around to find the source of the stench and found nothing. The only thing in the room is a mirror a bathtub and of course the toilet bowl. The toilet bowl could it be that the bad smells are coming from it? He walks over to the toilet and looks inside it. In it, a big caramel-brown turd was swimming. "Oh god what the hell?" He quickly left the bathroom. That was a shocker but I'm not letting this ruin my date with Leia. Calms Han himself down. He sat on her white sofa and started waiting. And after a while, Leia entered the apartment. "Sorry that it took so long but I actually eat a lot," Says Leia as she closes the door behind her. "No worries princess." Han replies "She crosses her arms and says, "stop calling me princess all the time! You think I am a cute weak princess but I already told you that is not the case." Han just says. "Don't get offended by that I know your tough princess." "I'm not only though you know." she counters. Han sighs "I am a smuggler and you are a princess a tough princess sure but there's nothing you can surprise me with." "We can have lots of fun together but if you don't stop calling me princess I will not be restrained." She says with an evil grin on her face.

Han has to laugh "And what are you going to do if I don't?" He askes. "I will do very dirty things to you." She just says still grinning. "You want to be dirty? I bet I'm dirtier than you." Han says pretty confidently. Leia is still smiling and says "Let's make a little contest to see who is dirtier of us two. "That's a great idea." Han agrees. "And I already have an idea," Leia says as she licks over her lips.  
"We have three lives. We give each other challenges and when you fail a challenge one life of yours is gone." "Great says Han, "And what is the price?"  
"The loser has to be the sex slave for the winner for the rest of the day." As Leia says that Han gets really aroused. Leia his sex slave for the rest of the day? He must be the luckiest guy in this Quadrant.  
"Alright, let's do it!"

"Good." says Leia "Since you saved me from the empire you can start." Han already has an Idea. He walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge. There was not much stuff in the fridge Just some vegetables and some drinks. He takes out a nine-inch long carrot. This is perfect she is going to loos. He turns to Leia and shows her the carrot. "Whoaa!" Leia stands still at the same point before but her body is completely exposed and her dress on the ground around her. Her breast is bigger than they looked under the dress, her waist is thin and thickens to a giant but with a slightly hairy cunt.  
She stretches her arm out and says "Let me guess I have to put it in my cunt" "All of it." Han adds and gives her the carrot. 

Leia takes the carrot and rubs her cunt with the tip. After that, she puts it in her pussy and without a problem shoves it all in until you couldn't see it anymore. Sweet moans accompany her. Han did not think that Leia could not take it but he still is confident that he will win.  
"Now it is my turn." She says still with the carrot in her cunt. "Hnnng" she pushes out the carrot and catches it with her hand. She looks at the carrot. It is covered with pussy juice. "Suck it clean!" she says.  
Han takes the Carrot and puts it in his mouth. This is more degrading and hard than Han thought. he put the carrot in halfway and already started to gag. "Hahahahah do you still think you can win?" Leia asks him. No, I can do it I want to fuck her today and he forces the carrot down his throat and sucks of the sweet pussy juice. He takes it out and starts gasping for air.  
"Good job it's your turn again."

Han stands up shows his back and pulls down his pants and exposes his arse "I'm a really sorry princess but I want to win give me a rim job or lose a life!" He waits for a response from Leia but she is only standing there her grin gone. "What's wrong, princess? Who is more perverted now?" "You fucked up solo!" "What?" He says confused  
"Didn't I tell you that you should not call me princess anymore?" She walks up to him and squats down to give him his rim job. "Oh" Han had never before had a rim job and he regrets it now that  
the royal wet tongue is floating over his asshole. Suddenly her tongue enters his ass and swirls around inside of him "Ohh god yes!" Han's dick is rock hard now full ten and a half inches.

After a minute Leia pulls out her tongue "I told you don't call me princess your next challenge won't be pleasant" She says pretty angrily. "Come on princ... Leia, please do not be pissed at me that you had to lick my asshole just give up a life next time. She walks over to the kitchen and gets a wineglass. She comes back and puts it directly under her pussy. Han opens his eyes wide when yellow piss starts shooting in the wineglass. Leia looks at him."You are going to drink my piss because you do not believe" The glass is slowly filling. When it is almost full Leia stops and with her free hand, she shakes her cunt, and a few drops of piss land in the filled-up glass. You have to drink it in one attempt or you lose a life. He takes the glass it is really warm and it smells strong he takes a deep breath and starts drinking

"GULP GULP GULP"

It tasted salty and tasted bad and when he reached half of it. He realized he could not do it and spit the rest in his mouth back in the glass.  
"Now we can slowly start seeing that I am more perverted than you are solo since you now only have two lives." "I drank half of the glass you could not do that." He says more in frustration than in confidence. He takes the glass and spits it seven times into it. "You think you can do it? Show me. She takes the glass smiles at him and puts it up to her lips she drinks the glass empty at lightning speed  
and starts gurgling with it then stretches out her tongue to show him that she's not cheating.

"Do you want to continue?" She askes with a superior look on her face. "I guess I lost" Han knew it now her piss was really disgusting and she wasn't showing any signs of it. Not closing her eyes in disgust not slowing down because she struggled. There is no way he could be more perverted than Leia. His head down he says "I am for the rest of the day your slave now mistress."  
"Good, it is good when pigs know their place. I see that even after you drank my pee you are still hard." Even if her piss tasted horrible the degradation of drinking the princess's piss just turned him on.  
"Did it turn you on drinking my pee?" "Yes, mistress." SLAP "speak louder!" she says and slaps his face hard. "YES MISTRESS!" Han saw that his obedient behavior made the princess's pussy leak a little pussyjuice on the floor. "Kneel!" He did what she said. She played a little with her big tits and took her shoes and socks off. After that, she bent down to him with her face close to his and asked in a baby voice "Did it hurt when I slapped you?" "Yes, it did." "Do you want me to do it again? " "No, mistress." "Then you better make me cum!" She goes up to full height and grabs Han Solo's head with both hands  
and presses his face against her big cunt. She moves her hips in a circle covering his face in her pussyjuice. "Hmmm yes, your my bitch now! Stick your tongue out, baby." Han sticks his tongue out and instantly starts feeling a little bit sick because she now uses his tongue as a dildo. She pushes and pulls his head rapidly and harshly to get her pussy satisfied.  
"YEEEES yesyesyes YEEEEEEEEEES. OPEN YOUR MOUTH BITCH IM COMING!" Han was really dizzy but still manages to open his mouth and see how Leia now quickly is fingering her pussy whilst moaning loud. Her eyes drift away."OHHH FUCK YES!" Her fingers leave her cunt and with a big. "SPLASH!" She squirts in Hans's face, in his hair, in his mouth.  
She puts a hand over her cunt to aim and the massive spray of squirt went to a pretty intense ray of squirt that slowly drained. Most of the squirt ray hit Han's mouth and he drank all of it it actually tasted good and his dick got even harder. 

Leia was breathing hard and sat on the sofa to recover from her orgasm. Han still was dizzy from Leia using him as a sex toy. I have to lay on the ground or my head is going to kill me.  
He laid down on the floor. "Why are you on the ground? I don't remember giving you that command." Leia said still breathing hard. "I am sorry mistress my head is hurting a little can I lay here for a little bit longer?" She looked down at him and says "Alright stay on the ground. Han closed his eyes and thought about Leia and what a perverted pig she is that turned him on. But he also was wondering what she had in mind next. He was scared of what she could do to him but that was also the best thing about this it is like an adventure.

Leia looked down at Han on the ground with his eyes closed. A brilliant idea is going through her mind she stands up and walks over to him. 

Han opens his eyes And sees Leia standing over him touching her pussy. He knows that she has something really perverted in mind for him because he can hear wet sounds from her pussy. She squats down right on top of his face and instantly gooey green-brown shit spurts out and buries him. Quickly little sausages fall on his mouth and nose in a circle and dissolve into a big pile on his face with wet farting and diarrhea sounds accompanying it. Han was shocked her poo is on his face and the stench is burning in his nose. Han is completely confused she just shat on his face and now he is developing feelings for her. She was honest to him from the start she told him that she is not a normal princess she is the princess of disgust. Every girl Han had before was lying to him and playing a role but she is the first honest one.

"OHH Solo you look so sweet and tasty with my diarrhea on your face," Leia says in a lovely voice.  
She squats down and sits on Han's face pressing her own shit to the sides like a too big amount of glue on a marble slowly flowing, falling on the sides of it.  
Leia starts moving her big butt around on Hans's face smearing it and her goddess ass with her gooey shit.  
Han feels Leia's big ass moving on his face. Because of the thrill and his new deeper feelings for Leia he moans. Some of Leia's shit hit the ground she slowly lifts her ass to pick up the shit on the ground. Han opens his mouth to get some air in his lungs. Leia sees that and in a moment her shit is in his mouth. Before Han can process that her shit-smeared but and pussy are on his face again.  
Han is so excited that the shit in his mouth tasted really good to him. He swirls it around in his mouth and then gulps it down. At that moment She lifts her arse from his face, She stops in a position lightly over his head with her legs at a ninety-degree angle. "Open your mouth again!" Han does as told. Now a firm ray of pee pours down in his mouth he Gulps it down as if he was dying of thirst.  
The stream slowly stops and only a few drops land on Hans's tongue. He lifts his head and licks of the last remains of her piss on her cunt.  
Leia moans surprised "What a good boy you are!" she says  
As Leia says that Hans's excitement hits a new high and his dick shoots out giant loads of cum spurting on him and Leias Buttocks dripping down to the shit and mixing with it.  
Leia smiles at looks back on Hans's dick and her ass and in a happy voice, she says "Did my piss just make you cum? Han, you were not the only one that underestimated the other person.  
Get up now Han stands up his face full of shit. "Mhhh" Leia hugs Han and licks his shit-stained cheek she starts munching on her own shit throws her head back and swallows it.  
"So and now we..." Han interrupts her and starts kissing her on the mouth putting his tongue in her mouth and their shitty tongues are doing a little dance with each other.  
They stop and look each other in the eyes. Leia blushes "Han I thought you would hate me after this." "Why should I hate you?" He askes her. "I forced you to do horrible things normally men hate me  
when they learn about my true nature."She says and blushes even more. "You told me that you have a dark side I thought that you lied because every girl in my past did that. You were honest to me all the time." There was a silence until Han found the courage to say what he wants to say. "Leia I love you!"  
"Leias eyes filled with tears still hugging Han she now says "Nobody that knew as much as you ever said that to me. I love you to Han!" They kiss again. When their lips separate again, Leia askes  
"Why did you come to drinking my piss and in the challenge you were not able to drink all of it?" Han thinks about his answer because he himself does not know for sure.  
Even after you told me your, not a cliche princess. I saw just a cliche princess in you and that you would pee in a glass and let me drink it destroyed that picture of you I had. At first, did not like it but  
now I start enjoying it more and more and I want you to make as big of a pervert as you are." Tears of joy are now flowing quickly out of Leias eyes "I will do that Han I promise! Let's start right now."

They stop their hug and Leia kneels. "Han please shit in my mouth. You must think of something that turns you on while you do it and it will feel amazing emptying your bowels."  
Han thinks for a while but nothing is coming to his mind. "What do you think of Leia when you do it?" "It turns me on when I think the person I shit on has wronged me and I'm taking revenge at them." Han thinks a while if he would be turned on by that too but then he realizes that he would just shoot somebody who wronged him. Leias fantasy was not for him but it inspired him.  
Multiple Ideas are floating around in his head. Then Leia says "Wait what was the last thing you thought about?" "Why?" "Just answer!" "Ok but it will not help me find something that turns me on.  
I thought that I d rather shit on my own toilet than on public toilets. Why did you want to know that?"  
She smiles up at him and starts speaking. "As you were thinking I watched your penis and right after it twitched a little I asked you what your thoughts were.  
Now we just have to develop that thought of yours. Close your eyes." Han closes his eyes and Leia stands up and walks around him. Leia whispers to Han. "What if I would be your women and my only task is to be your toilet at all times. You would never ever have to share a toilet anymore." Hans's cock is slowly stiffening. "This is your own place, what happens in the bathroom stays in the bathroom. You have no responsibilities." Hans's cock is getting hard at a fast paste now.  
You just start shitting and your toilette takes care of the rest. You don't have to be ashamed if it stinks awfully, nobody will use the toilet after you did."His cock is now leaking precum. "Open your eyes again." 

Han opens his eyes. Leia isn't in his field of view he looks over his shoulder and sees Leia kneeling with a wide-open mouth. He thinks about what Leia just told him and starts pushing.  
His asshole opens wide and a brown log is quickly coming out it breaks in half and lands in Leia's mouth. He pushes again and the other half of the log landed on the first in her open mouth.

"Hahn youher leaning quig." Says Leia. "Don't speak with a full mouth you naughty girl." Says Han. He helps her stand up and they share his sausages. Leia sharpens her lips and pushes out one of the turds. Han bites it off and starts munching it until it had the consistency of mud He spits it on Leias perfectly round tits and smears them with it. Leia moans and Swallows what was in her mouth.  
"That was awesome Han but not that much and I don't have to shit anymore." "I know and I also don't have to anymore, the shit on my face is amazing and I want to leave it there until we are done. But the good thing is my cock is hard again." 

Leia looks lovingly at Han turns around and goes into doggy position She slaps her big ass "Give it to me babe!" Where her ass was touching his face slimy green shit was still smeared on and in the area around her asshole there was not a single spot of skin. He puts his bellend on the shitty arsehole and starts pushing. With a loud moan of Leia, his dick enters her anal.  
He starts moving his hips and Leia's shit-stained tits also start moving. "Ohh yes fuck my dirty shithole!"  
"Leia your ass is perfect not too tight and not too loose." "I have never been fucked in the ass before but I shit giant Turds" Han starts fucking Leia harder and faster. His hip is slapping against her fat ass.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

Loud slaps are followed by Leia's sexy moaning. "Han when I give you my commando you take your dick out and get your nose right to my asshole, ok?"  
He learned not to ask questions and just trust Leia. "Yes, babe!"

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP "NOW!" Screams Leia. Han does what Leia told him his Nose is now directly over her asshole. He sees how it clenches together and opens up again.

And suddenly PPPPPFFFFFFRRRRRRROOOAAAARRRR PFFFFFFFFFF PF PF PFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRT Her loud farts resonate through the apartment. Han got up and jerked a big load all on her sweet asshole.

"Did you like my farts?" Leia asks him. But Han couldn't answer he was sucking all the cum on her shitty ass and swallowed it. Leia turned around "Hey have you never heard of sharing?"  
"There is still some cum on my cock." An instant later she was sucking his shit-covered cock and Han was thinking about the day. How he entered the apartment and thought he would have a normal date.  
How he wanted to make his hair look good in the bathroom. "THE BATHROOM!" He says. Leia stops sucking and confused looks at him. "What?"  
"There is an entire shit in the toilet we could share!" "Leias face brightens up oh yes my morning shit I wanted to play with it after breakfast and forgot about it.

The two looked each other in the eyes and kissed each other with much devotion. "Leia you are a princess!" Says Han "My princess of disgust.


End file.
